The present invention relates to a convenience structure for dual utilization in the sport of shooting and reloading, and more specifically to a sturdy container and hopper system which can be utilized to collect spent ammunition shells and for sitting, as well as to serve as a stackable reloading hopper, to eliminate waste of space.
The prior art structures for collecting spent shells, especially, but not limited to shotgun shells, includes bags, carriage in clothing and the like, and other generally disorganized structures. A particular problem with spent shotgun shells, especially in bulk is the fact that they occupy significant space and are very light. Carriage in clothing can be bulky, even though weight is not a problem, due both to the slight unfolding expansion of the shells upon firing, and the general disorder of the spent shells which cannot be re-ordered into the box.
When clothing compartments are used to retrieve the shells, the volume can test the limits of the clothing. Further, when clothing is used, it typically cannot be removed and set aside either conveniently or as a practical matter. An example of this is the hunting or shooting vest having other pockets and compartments. The ability to, in a stable manner, put aside the empty shells is an advantage which is conventionally not available.
Another problem with spent shells, particularly shotgun shells, is handling during reloading. Where a bag or other container is used, it is required to be significantly underneath the manual extension and grasp of the user to reach in and grasp shells, either one at a time, or by the hand full. Inasmuch as the re-loading process somewhat lends itself to line automation, any repetitive motions need their length and timing to be minimized. A reloader with minimum automation still requires manual placement of the spent shells in a device which will typically initially remove the spent primer. Spent shells need to be made manually available for removal without having to take up an entire area either through spread of the shells within a bag.
What is therefore needed is a device which integrates itself into the shooting and reloading cycle, which provides general utility, can facilitate collection and carriage of spent shells, storage of spent shells, and will assist the reloader in reducing the time and effort spent in manually retrieving the spent shells for reloading. The device should facilitate the leaving of the shells in one place to be left to undertake other action, and should have other utility.
The improved spent shell carriage container, storage and dispensing hopper system of the present invention provides two structures which can be added to a standard sized bucket, one structure through direct mounting and the other through drop insertion, to produce a spent shell carriage container and dispensing hopper. The direct mounting structure is simply a latch to hold a lower portion of the drop in structure in the closed position. The drop in structure includes a first member which can be shaped to gather support from the inside of the bucket to provide an angled approach to a second member acting as a door. The second member is sized as a partial cup to prevent, limit and stabilize the spent shells appearing and passing through the opening so that a hand sized accumulation will be available for quick manual engagement and loading on the reloading equipment. The door is surrounded on two sides with generally perpendicular walls, and on the end with a wall which is back angled with respect to the door at less than a perpendicular angle in order to provide a closer clearance with respect to the opening and to further limit and collect spent shells pouring through the opening.